Retribution
by QOTSAfreak
Summary: Nny kills an innocent and strange things begin to happen in 777. Disturbing secrets are revealed. And mind you, the story's supposed to be stupid-funny. Rated for A LOT OF LANGUAGE. MADE FROM THE PURE PSYCHO-NESS THAT I PULLED FROM MY BRAINS! YEEHAAW!
1. 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters

Author's Note: This takes place before the "Moose"/Wall was gone.

* * *

**Retribution**

Part 1: A Ghost of You

(Johnny's View)

_**12:47 a.m.**_

I didn't want to do it… But I had to. I needed more blood. The wall…

I looked at the unconscious girl lying in the corner. I brought her here. I didn't want to do it… But I had to… There wasn't anyone else.

I sighed and walked over to her. I examined her. She looked no older than eighteen. She had long, black hair and pale skin. A bloody gash marred her pretty face.

I did that.

It's such a shame that her life would have to end so early.

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this. She didn't do anything!" I whispered.

A voice resonated across the room, "Of course you can, Nny! Don't you remember that boy, Edgar and that girl, Jennifer?"

"Mr. Eff?"

Mr. Eff chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, "Yep, me. Fuckity-fuck-fuck!"

"Where's D-boy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he was irritating me so I ripped off his leg and shoved it in the grindy-sink disposal thingy… He's crawling somewhere down the lower levels…"

A screech was heard from below, "DAMN YOU FUCK!"

Mr. Eff chuckled once again and turned to the girl.

"Oh", I stared at Mr. Eff, "So why are you moving around this time?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh… Well… The girl's a witch and she's making us move with her witchy powers! OOOH… AHHH…" Mr. Eff waved his arms around, mysteriously.

I blinked and silence ensued.

"Uh… So are you gonna splatter her all over the wall?" Mr. Eff finally asked.

"Yeah, I guess s-"

A groan emitted from the girl and I jumped back. The girl pushed herself up on her knees and held her head.

"Oww my head! Where am I? What's going on?" She asked, swaying, "Oh god, did I go to that kegger party?! Oh shit, I'm bleeding!"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mr. Eff hissed at me. He stood still in the corner, grinning.

"Who are you?" The girl turned to me.

I looked at her, "I'm Johnny C., but you may call me Nny. And you are?…"

"Chloe Ice, nice to meet you Nny."

"You know what to do, Nny, so do it. DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT NOW!" Mr. Eff's voice grated.

I looked guiltily at Chloe, "The feeling's mutual, however that may change… I'm afraid I must kill you…"

"What?! You're kidding!…Right?" Chloe sputtered.

"No. I assure you that I am not kidding." I drew a machete.

The girl's eyes widened and she got up quickly. She began backing away, "Oh god!"

"Doesn't exist here, I'm sorry"

"Why are you doing this?! I don't even know you!"

"You know me now, although it doesn't make much of a difference anyway. I must kill you. It's an emergency…"

"But I haven't even done anything to you-"

"I know, but I need blood! I hope you understand this. There's this _**thing** _behind the wall… I can't let it out."

Chloe backed into a wall.

"No where to run, girl!" Mr. Eff laughed.

Chloe tried to push past me, but I held her back by the arm.

"That was very rude, Chloe. Now, goodbye." I whispered into her ear.

The machete slashed once, right across her pale throat.

She glared at me as she died. Blood bubbled from her lips as she rasped her last words, "Johnny C., I will get you…"

And she slipped away.

"Good job! Fook fook!" Mr. Eff clapped as I stared at the body.

The blood oozing from her throat was slowly moving towards the drain. It will keep the wall satisfied… for now.

I trudged up the stairs, thinking. As I walked, a dark substance began oozing from the walls. I blinked and it was gone. I touched one gloved hand on the wall and it came back clean, "Hmm. Ah well."

I continued to ascend the stairs.

I flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I stared blankly at the screen as images flashed.

Hours passed and I struggled to stay awake.

No sleep.

Can't sleep.

Won't… sleep…

No…

Sleep…..

The TV screen flickered and a girl with long black hair came to view. The TV suddenly flickered off before I could see the girl's face and sleep enveloped my mind

* * *

AN: This girl is NOT Samara from "The Ring"

* * *

Part 2: YAY! BLOOD!

_**10:29 a.m.**_

_Oh shit. Open your eyes! You went to sleep! Open your fucking eyes!_

I opened them. I was on the floor covered in…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I scrambled to my feet, "HOLY FUCK! WHERE DID ALL THIS BLOOD COME FROM?!"

The floor was completely flooded with blood. The smell was overpowering.

The doughboys were floating on the crimson liquid, grinning widely. Nailbunny was safe off the floor, laying on the couch.

I examined the room to check the full extent of the damage. My eyes came across my boots…

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY BOOTS! MY BEAUTIFUL BOOTS! WHY!? WHY WOULD SOMEONE TORT-"

"Nny", Nailbunny interrupted, "I think there's something on that wall over there that you should look at…"

"GAWD! JUST LOOK AT MY BOOTS! THEY'RE RUINED! DAMN YOU BLOOD!"

"Nny?"

"MY GOD! WHO WOULD DO THIS?! **WHO?!**"

"NNY!" Nailbunny hovered right in front of my face. "LOOK OVER THERE!"

I looked, "Okay… So it's a wall with a message written in blood… What's the problem?"

"Oh, well I thought you'd be interested because it says "Nny, I will get you" and the whole wall is covered in "I did nothing to you" 's…"

"Alright… I still fail to see the problem…"

"Ah, never mind." Nailbunny floated away, shaking his head.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise. Don't you agree Nny?" Mr. Eff floated by my legs and D-boy followed, humming. His right leg was partly shredded and was glued on backwards. The blood seemed to be doing him good.

"No. Did you do this?!" I demanded, gesturing to my boots and the floor.

"Unfortunately, no. We both did not… Neither did the wall…" D-boy frowned.

"Then who was it?! WHO DID THIS TO MY BOOTS?!" I hissed.

The doughboys stared at me.

"Well, what about that girl yesterday? The one who swore revenge upon you?" Mr. Eff chirped.

"What? Chloe? Impossible! She's dead! You saw her die, didn't you, Eff?"

"Ye-"

"Her body's still in that room! It's gotta be!" I dashed through the halls and down the stairs.

I halted in the room and sighed with relief. She was still in there. She was certainly dead. Her body had already begun to fester, all the life-sustaining blood had left it.

I dragged her body into the basement and left it in a corner.

"Here's company!" I told a hanging skeleton and walked out. I closed the basement door and suddenly, there was a scratching noise from the other side.

I swung open the door.

No one.

I looked at the door and there were bloody slashes all over the woodwork. I shut the door with disgust, "GAWD! So much nasty, bodily fluid!"

I turned around to leave, but my foot kicked something.

The machete. The same one I had used to kill Chloe. It was bloody. It was fresh blood.

"Huh." I muttered as I picked it up, "There you are! I've been meaning to clean you! Then, I'll make you all shiny! You'd like that wouldn't you! Who's the shiniest machete in the whole wide world?! YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE!"

I chuckled as I walked upstairs with the weapon. Behind me, I thought I head an exasperated sigh and something banging on the wall.

I paused and looked back.

Nothing, but yet I heard words… Something like the wind was muttering, "_Damn! You moron! You should have thrown the machete at him! He kills people for god's sake! Why in the world would you think his own bloody weapon, laying on the floor, would scare him?! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!_" and then banging sounds ensued.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

The banging abruptly halted.

"Uh… Uh… No one? Uh, no one's here trying to haunt you! Yeah, no one!" A voice rasped.

"Oh… Well, okay", I shrugged and walked away, "Goddamn voices! Everywhere! Always talking to me! When the hell did I get so damn popular?! Serves me right for being so damn social!"

* * *

To be continued…AN: So, how is it, people? 


	2. 3

Disclaimer: Yah… still don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters… If Nny were real, I would have stolen his boots… "_My precious_…boots." K K, on to the story.

* * *

Part 3: Demon Sink 

_**8:19 p.m.**_

"Whew… I'm whipped from opening the door and letting all that blood out onto the streets. Some kids will be so happy to see all that blood running down the streets… Especially Squeegee! Now the floor is all clean with dried blood all over the place. Whew!" I flopped onto the couch and Mr. Eff glared at me.

"What are you talking about, Nny? You didn't do ANYTHING! I had to open the damn door because damn blood was congealing into jelly! AND I'M A DAMN PIECE OF STYROFOAM! Lazy son of a bitch!" Mr. Eff walked away, sulkily, muttering, "Lazy bastard. This commitment isn't going to work. Maybe we should all go to some kind of psycho counseling…"

I stared blankly at the TV screen, which was off. "Where's the remote?" I muttered.

No one answered.

"WHERE'S THE GODDAMN REMOTE?!" I screeched at anyone.

Still, no one answered.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE GODDAMN FRICKIN' REMOTE?!?" I shrieked as I got up and ripped the cushions off the couch. It wasn't there and I started sobbing and clawing at the couch until stuffing started flying everywhere. "God… I just wanted the stupid remote… YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE THAT!!!! DAMMIT WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" I began shrieking again.

"**FOOK! **YOU IMBECILE! YOU LEFT IT ON THE STUPID TV!!!" Mr. Eff screeched from the lower levels. " NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I looked at the TV and there it was. "Oh." I grabbed it and flipped on the television.

"I love you,

You love me,

We're a fuckin' fam-"

"Dear god! Barney's _still_ alive?! I wonder if you can kill Barney… I HATE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YO-"

My ignored stomach growled loudly. "GREAT! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shrieked at my middle. "I FED YOU A CHIP THIS MORNING! YOU'RE HUNGRY ALREADY?!" I poked at my stomach, which growled defiantly.

I sighed, "_FINE!_ Jeez… Some people… Hmm… I wonder what purple dinosaurs taste like."

My stomach growled again.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator and cupboards for anything edible. I succeeded in finding one can of Skettios and proceeded to open it.

As the Skettios heated on the stove, the sink disposal suddenly turned on.

"What the hell?" I walked over to the sink and turned it off.

Once again, it turned back on, all on its own.

I slammed the switch off.

The disposal roared back on with a vengeance.

I slammed it off more forcefully, my blood beginning to boil.

The sink rumbled and shook the floor as it shrieked back to life.

"**OKAY! THAT'S IT!**" I whipped out a sledgehammer and slammed it into the switch with all the force I had.

CRACK!

The plastic cracked, but the roar increased and plaster began to fall from the ceiling and walls.

"YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!" I shrieked through the roar.

I grabbed a golf club that happened to be lying around and shoved it into the throat of the monster. It began to choke and sputter. It resisted and fought, all the while shrieking like banshees. Smoke spewed from its mouth and it finally stopped. I held the golf club there until I was sure the demon/sink was dead. I let it go, satisfied that it was.

"I knew you would see things my way… eventually…" I turned to walk away, when the sink growled and spat out a totaled golf club. The club struck my head and I swayed, blacking out for a couple of seconds.

As the world came back into focus… and stopped spinning, I spat at the sink, "FOOK! YOU FUCKING SINK FROM H-"

Something was burning.

"OH SHIT! THE SKETTIOS!" I quickly removed the Skettios off the stove. "DAMN!" They were completely burned. I dumped the mess into the sink, banging the pot viciously against the sink "to get all the burned gunk out". The sink whined as the burned gunk slid down its mouth.

I sighed, "I can't take this, I'm going to get a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy…"

My stomach began to growl again.

"Damn… I thought you would forget…"

I grabbed my coat and screeched through the floor to inform the doughboys and whatever else was down there, "HEY YOU FUCKERS! I'M GOING TO THE GAS STATION TO GET EDIBLE STUFF FOR MY STUPID STOMACH!"

"OH! REMEMBER TO GET SOME BLOOD FOR THE WALL!" D-Boy shrieked back.

"YEAH! AND SOME TEQUILA!" Mr. Eff hollered.

"FUCK THE WALL, FUCK YOU D-BOY. WHAT ARE YOU? LIKE, MARRIED TO THE WALL?" I screeched.

* * *

_AN: This is where weird/ awkward shit happens... If you don't wanna read, skip to the border line after this one below... but of course you'll read it..._

* * *

"Umm… Actually yeah…" D-Boy muttered, arising from the shadows. Mr. Eff followed, grinning. 

"WHAT?!" I stared at him. "When did THAT happen?"

"Uh… Heh heh. Yeah… You remember that party we had here 2 months ago with all the chicks and Vodka and Jagermeister?" D-Boy kicked at the floor

"Uhh… Let me think about that… UH NO!"

"Well… You did do like 23 shots of Vodka and Jagermeister… Which is inhuman by the way… I thought you would have died from it… Boy, was I ever sad to see you wake up 3 days after with just a headache… So sad… But I've gotta hand something to you, you are one psycho that can hold his liquor."

"Oh yeah… I remember that headache… You told me the wall sucked my brains out. LIAR!"

"Well _ANYWAY_… During the party, this drunken hobo preacher came by and I was really drunk… And humping the wall and stuff, so the guy just hitched us together… So… Yeah…"

"Jeez… No more alcohol for you! HAHAHA! D-Boy and Wall, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"HEY! SHUT UP! WE WEREN'T THE ONLY ONES THAT WERE HITCHED, Mr. I- Don't- Drink- But- I- Did- 23- Shots- And- Got- Married- To- Mr. Eff- And- Sent- The- Wedding- Pictures- To- My- Psycho- Ex- Girlfriend!"

Mr. Eff gasped, "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM!"

"**WHAT?!**" I screeched, "I'M MARRIED TO MR. EFF?!"

Mr. Eff screeched and slapped D-Boy in the face, "YOU BIG MEANIE! I WAS GOING TO GET A DIVORCE BEFORE NNY FOUND OUT! BUT NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO A PIECE OF STYROFOAM! I WAS DRUNK! IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"Sure it was… I see you staring at Nny all the time…" D-Boy grinned.

"I HAD TO, SO I WOULDN'T LOOK AT YOUR UGLY-ASS FACE! SO SHUT YOUR ASS!"

"OKAY! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" I shrieked.

The doughboys fell silent and looked at me.

"YOU!" I pointed at Mr. Eff, "YOU HANDLE OUR DIVORCE!!!" I looked at D-Boy, "And YOU! YOU ARE SICK! HUMPING A DEFENSELESS WALL LIKE THAT! YOU TWO DIVORCE TOO!"

* * *

_AN: I don't do romance... this is not meant to be slash in any way..._

* * *

The doughboys glared at each other and growled in unison, "FINE!" 

"Good." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "So then it's settled. I'm going to the gas station now."

* * *

I walked out the front door and down the street towards the gas station. 

I heard laughter and paused. It was echoing from the house. I looked back at it and the windows seemed to leer at me like a face. The laughter was whispery, like the wind, but I was sure it wasn't the wind. I also knew it wasn't the doughboys… Their laughter is laced with thorns, clearly distinguishable. As soon as it came, it was gone. The house was quiet once more.

Chloe came to mind again, but I quickly discarded the idea, "She's dead. It was only my imagination… Yeah…" and I continued my journey for the sacred Cherry Doom Brainfreezy.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE…**_

(Devi D.'s View)

"DEVVVVVVVVVI!!!" Tenna screeched, "YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!!! YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!! YOU'VE GOT MAIIIIIILLLLLL!!!" She ran into my living room, flapping an envelope like a maniac.

"Great." I simply stated as I painted. _Probably another psycho admirer. _"Just put it on the table over there or something… Burning it would be nice too…"

"BUT DEVI!!!" Tenna whacked the envelope against the side of my head, repeatedly, "YOU BARELY GET MAIL FROM ANYONE! THIS COULD BE SPECIAL!!!"

I sighed and gave up. Tenna could become increasingly annoying if you ignore her. She'll only stop if you finally decide to pull your brainmeats out from your ear and die screaming horribly… But then again, she might just talk over your agonized screams. She also probably wouldn't notice that you were dead until a week later, when the smell hits her…

"FINE, TENNA… Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say! OPEN IT!" She threw the envelope at my face. "MAYBE IT'S ANTHRAX! YAY!"

"YAY!" I agreed, sarcastically. I opened the envelope. I spotted a piece of paper and pulled out a letter. Pictures fell to the floor. I opened up the letter and read the blotchy words:

"Hey hey, yo! Me and Mr. Eff got hitched this weekend. I was gonna like, invite you to the wedding and stuff… But I accidentally killed the mailman… and stuff… Did you know kids write letters to god? Well, since you couldn't be here and stuff, I sent you some pictures. I also tried to send you some vodka, but as you can see, the stuff kinda leaked out of the letter and envelope… so… If ya want any, just come on over and stuff."

It wasn't signed.

"So who's it from?" Tenna chirped.

"I don't know… It doesn't say… It's fucked up though…" I told her and picked up the pictures.

"OOOH PICS!" Tenna grabbed them from my hand and shifted through them. "OOOH! HE'S ONE HOT TAMALE!"

"WHO?!" I grabbed the pictures back and looked through them. My eyes widened.

Blue spiky hair, the brown eyes, the black and white attire…

"OH SHIT! IT'S NNY!" I screeched.

"REALLY?! WOW! HE'S FRICKIN' HOT!"

I scanned the pictures, my heart pacing wildly. My fear was increasing.

Nny, smiling drunkenly, was in a striped shirt with the words "JUST MARRIED", hugging this hideous Styrofoam doughboy in a white dress…

Suddenly, all my fear and hatred for the bastard, shattered. I started laughing my ass off.

"Uhh… Devi? Are you okay?" Tenna asked, fearfully. "You're laughing… You. Are. Laughing… SPOOKY I'M SCARED!" She whipped out the little squeak toy and hugged it.

I couldn't answer her. I had no breath to answer. I just kept on laughing.

Tenna began backing away towards the door.

I managed to gasp, "He- HE MARRIED- AHAHAHAHAAAHAA! A STY- STYROFOAM DOUGHBOY! AHAH HAHAHA HAAAHAA!"

_Oh, I am totally gonna blow this up and hang it on my wall…

* * *

_

**To be continued…**

_AN: I think I went too far… I deeply apologize if anyone got more vacuous reading this..._


End file.
